


Double Dip

by write_light



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-19
Updated: 2007-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_light/pseuds/write_light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam loves ice cream cones.  In particular, he loves licking them.</p><p><b>Teaser: </b>
<br/><i>He could work a cone almost an hour, if it meant not going home to bed.  He could outstay the fireflies, and everyone's patience, but he couldn't take it back in the car, oh no.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Dip

**Author's Note:**

> Mildly kinky, but well within the Winchester realm; call it a hidden talent. Companion piece to "Lickable".

Sam loved ice cream cones.  Always had.  Even in the dead of winter.  But the best was when you were so so hot from the summer sun, from running in and out of the lake until your skin glowed red and the sheets would hurt that night, and then someone said, "Let's go out for ice cream!"

In the pallid light of the ice-cream parlour, with an extra "u" for olde-timey flavor, four fluorescents abuzz over the dining area, happiness was [a big double-dip cone](http://home.comcast.net/~write_light/doubledip.jpg), side-by-side rounded mounds, smooth under your tongue, waiting to be licked even rounder and smoother.  Sam ordered Vanilla Bean, a buttery-yellow color, sweet as vanilla grass by the lakeshore, heady with the aromas of honey, bees, and sun, even in the air-conditioned splendor of an American night.

Sam would close his eyes, and lick great swirls around the dips, savoring the difference in temperature between his tongue and the ice cream, occasionally breaking into that secret ice-cave where the melted drops collected.  He could work a cone almost an hour, if it meant not going home to bed.  He could outstay the fireflies, and everyone's patience, but he couldn't take it back in the car, oh no.

Much of it, until he developed his skills, got all over his nose, his cheeks, and his chin, out of reach of his tongue, but he persisted until the ice cream had been exhausted, and the cone was an afterthought to satisfaction.  And so, Sam waited impatiently for his next double dip.

***

"You ever read what's in these?" said Dean, but there was no response; he felt only that Sam's hands tightened a little, and that wasn't bad.  "They ain't exactly health food."

"Put the box down," said Sam, between licks, "and just enjoy it."  
   
Sam licked great swirls around each mound, rounded and smooth under his tongue, sweet as vanilla grass in the summer night.

"Sammy, I don't know, I never had one of these before, I can't promise I'll like it."

"Shut the fuck up, Dean."

His nose and chin glistened as he licked deeper, his mind heady with the aroma of motel soap, and denim worn for weeks on end, and black vinyl Impala seats, and a smell almost like his own, but more purely refined, truer.

He closed his eyes and moved toward his goal, licking slowly, slow like to run out the clock, and finally found what he'd been seeking.  Dean's brain imploded.

"motherofgohhhhhhhhh" was all that got out – not the forebrain saying 'stop,' not the memory brain saying 'what the hell?', just the brain stem that kept his heart pounding and the nerves telling him they never wanted Sam to leave.

Sam savored the difference in temperature that he found there, so much hotter than his tongue, or the warm thighs, or the cool cheeks, lit butter-gold by the firelight.  He spent almost an hour, well past the insect noises and the owls, well past Dean's half-sobbed release, his own an afterthought to satisfaction. 

Now it was Dean's turn to wait impatiently.   It was probably cruelty that made Sam suggest stopping for an ice-cream cone the next afternoon, a double dip that he licked so so carefully.

"We're gettin' a room.  Right now.  Bring the cone."

"In the car?!"


End file.
